


Kuscheln

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, jealous kaleun, tired li who wants to cuddle
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: kurze Momentaufnahme von Heinrich und Fritz
Relationships: Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock/Friedrich Grade, Kaleun/LI
Kudos: 5





	Kuscheln

Leicht benebelt von der Müdigkeit der letzten Tage auf See, öffnete Heinrich ein Auge. Veranlasst durch das leise Knarren der Tür. Gleich nach dem sie eingelaufen waren, hatte der Alte sich auf den Weg zur Offiziersunterkunft im Hotel  _ Majestic  _ gemacht, war duschen gegangen und hatte sich dann seiner Matratze ergeben.

War das schön gewesen, nach Wochen auf See endlich wieder ein richtiges Bett zu spüren. Heinrich liebte die See und die Möglichkeit, in diesen Zeiten raus zu fahren, aber er hatte auch nichts dagegen seine enge, harte U-Boot-Koje gegen eine weiche französische Matratze zu tauschen.

Die Tür schloss sich wieder und das Knarren wurde vom leisen Ächzen der Bodendielen abgelöst. Natürlich wusste Heinrich, wer da zu so später Stunde in sein Zimmer gehuscht war. Trotzdem entschied er sich dazu, erst einmal still zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Der Kommandant hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung und kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich neben ihm das Bett senkte. Kurz darauf strich ihm eine Hand auch schon ein paar widerspenstige Locken aus dem Gesicht und ein sanfter Kuss auf die Wange folgte.

"Was willst du hier?", erlaubte der Alte sich zu fragen. Es klang sehr viel forscher, als er es gemeint hatte. "Oh, sind wir wieder launisch?", antwortete ihm die Stimme seines leitenden Ingenieurs.

Heinrich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm diskutieren. Außerdem war er immer noch wütend über den Vorfall auf dem Turm, während des Einlaufens. Der IIWO hatte mit Fritz über die vielen Damen beim Empfang in der Schleuse gesprochen. Natürlich hatte der LI mitgespielt und dem zweiten Wachoffizier halbherzige Antworten gegeben. Trotzdem hatte das gereicht, um in Heinrich die Eifersucht aufflammen zu lassen.

"Geh doch wieder wenn es dir nicht passt.", maulte der Alte und drehte sich noch ein Stück weg. Als Nächstes fühlte er, wie eine Hand sein Gesicht drehte. Da lag er nun, sein LI. Das Gesicht vom Mondschein sachte erhellt, doch die Augen dunkel wie eh und je.

"Was bist du denn so brummig mein Seebär?", flüsterte Fritz, bevor er sich vorbeugte und einen kurzen Kuss auf Heinrichs Lippen setzte.

"Ach verschwinde doch einfach wieder.", antwortete Heinrich bloß. Der Ingenieur aber schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich habe die letzten vier Wochen in einem stickigen Dieselraum rumgehangen, fünf Wochen lang hatte ich nicht die Chance mit meinem Freund zu kuscheln, also egal wie du drauf bist, ich lasse mir das nicht nehmen.", meinte Fritz.

Der Alte vergrub eine Hand in den Haaren des anderen und zog ihn an sich, küsste den Jüngeren. Fritz konnte klar und deutlich die Eifersucht seines Kapitäns in dem Kuss spüren. Er legte seine Hände an Heinrichs Wangen, "Heinrich, was soll diese Eifersucht?", fragte Fritz nun sanft. Peinlich berührt, schwieg der Kommandant.

"Ich bin nur dein, das weißt du doch.", lächelte der LI.

"Ja.. mag sein.", murmelte Heinrich.

"Das  _ ist _ so. Komm her.", der Ingenieur zog seinen Kapitän in seine Arme.

"Hmm~", murmelte Heinrich, "Das hab ich vermisst."

Fritz lächelte etwas breiter, "ich doch auch. Das ständige aufpassen, dass keiner was merkt und nicht in der Lage zu sein, näher bei dir sein zu können, war hart."

Heinrich vergrub den Kopf an Fritz's Schulter. "Fritz-", fing er an, hörte aber abrupt auf. Der Alte wollte ihm so viel sagen, wusste aber nicht wie. Wie sollte er seine Gefühle ausdrücken? Ein Thema, das Heinrich seit jeher schwerfiel.

"Ach Seebär ich weiß es doch.", flüsterte der LI liebevoll. Natürlich ergab das Sinn, Fritz wusste eben immer, was los war.

"Danke das du hier bist.", murmelte der Kommandant dann und meinte viel mehr als nur die jetzige Situation. Fritz lachte nur sanft und antwortete: "Immer, Heinrich. Immer." 


End file.
